english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (653 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (625 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (624 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (546 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (487 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (485 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (483 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (474 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (473 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (472 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (456 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (448 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (420 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (418 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (406 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (393 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (379 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (379 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (377 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (377 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (370 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (369 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (367 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (359 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (358 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (349 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (347 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (343 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (341 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (340 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (317 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (308 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (303 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (303 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (303 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (300 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (298 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (292 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (291 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (281 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (277 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (275 VA titles) (Canadian) #Troy Baker (272 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (271 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (268 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (265 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (264 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (260 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (258 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (258 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (255 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (248 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (246 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (244 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (241 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (240 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (237 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (237 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (236 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (235 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (233 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (233 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (231 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (231 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (230 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (226 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (219 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (218 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (217 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (216 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (215 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (211 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (211 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (211 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (211 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (211 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (210 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (208 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (208 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (208 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (202 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (201 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (201 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (197 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (192 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (187 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (183 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (182 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (180 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia